Gen 78
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Leo are mutated into bird kids at a mysterious hospital. They call them Generation 78 - the mutations who were already modified. Luckily, Max finds them before Erasers can "eat their guts out," in Annabeth's words. But... now they have to fight both Max's world AND the godly world. "It's not like evil restrains itself to your world, Annabeth."


**I have fallen completely in love with Max Ride and Co. Therefore, I must combine it with Percy Jackson. I could do the whole cliché "Max gets kicked out of the flock" thing (James Patterson already called it, guys) but I don't want to. I'm so surprised that my idea hasn't been done a million times. I could only find ONE crossover like it. **

**So, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and Nico get mutated into bird kids in Gen. 78. Sounds good, right? **

"I don't think you really understand our situation, Percy," I whispered frantically. "We have _wings."_

"Chill, Annabeth. What's not to understand?"

"Oh, maybe the _werewolves _that want to eat our guts out, the fact that I can hear every Goddamn idiot thought that runs through your, Leo's, Thalia's, and Nico's heads, and, maybe, just maybe, the fact that you look like a flipping _Angel of Death!" _

_That's actually me. _I scowled at Nico, hating my newfound ability to read minds. I felt like I wasn't the only person with this ability, but it was still scary.

"Percy, you are checking me out. Stop checking me out," I sighed. I turned to look at Percy's obsidian-like wings. I'd accidentally bumped into them once and was surprised to find that they weren't made of the volcanic rock. Nico and Thalia's wings glinted in the moonlight; Nico's wings were silver and Thalia's were gold. My own wings were grey with tiny black and whites spots covering some places. Leo's wings seemed to have come from a phoenix. I remember the thoughts of the doctors as they mutated him, only one of which I can repeat without wanting to crawl into a hole and die:

_The fire in his body is reacting with the avian DNA._

Avian DNA. How wonderful. I was no longer 50% mortal and 50% goddess; I was 48% mortal, 50% goddess, and 2% bird.

I want to _die _every time I think about it.

"You know, Wise Girl -"

"I hear sappy nicknames!" Leo's woke up. "I'm out!" Leo launched into the sky, and part of my head expected him to burst into flames then rise out of the ashes.

"WAIT!" a girl cried. She took to the sky as well, showing her brownish wings.

"Max, how do we know these are them?" a pale blonde kid called after her.

"Jeb showed me their _pictures, _Iggy. These are them!" The girl, who must have been named Max, returned with a struggling Leo in tow. "They're the ones who were already partially genetically modified before they were mutated! There's one who controls water, one who controls the dead, one who can shoot lighting from her fingers, a super genius, and one that can control fire. I'm guessing _you're _the fire kid?" Max addressed Leo. Leo nodded, obviously scared of her.

_They don't know what's going on. Poor kids. At least me, Iggy, Fa… _Max frowned at the end of her thought. _Nudge, Gazzy, and… _Max sighed.

"You're right. We don't know what's going on," I told her. "We're just five demigods who have wings. Like angels."

"_Demigods?" _repeated a little African-American girl. "What are those?"

"Half human and half Olympian god." Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. "I'm a son of Poseidon, Nico's a son of Hades, Annabeth's a daughter of Athena, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, and Leo's a son of Hephaestus."

_That's where their powers come from, I guess. But how can -_

"I read minds?" I finished. "I don't know. All I know is that, after they finished mutating me, I could hear every despicable thought that ran through their head."

"How'd you escape?"

"We flew away from the hospital when they were chasing us with the werewolves. I'm surprised that worked."

"_Erasers?" _breathed a little boy. "Wow! You defeated them? That's so cool!"

"No… Leo and Thalia slowed them down, but they're still alive."

"Then come with us," Iggy said. "And, Gazzy, try not to annoy them too much."

**I know this is hella short, but I had to do it. I'm about to leave for school.**

**GOOD NEWS. It is my last week of school, so I'm going to have a whole lot more time to update starting next week! You guys know me. During the summer, a story gets done EXTREMELY fast. **

**And I want to start a Fanfiction family! You must like Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, or Maximum Ride! I'll take ANYBODY! **

**As long as you like the aforementioned books.**


End file.
